


Pacify Me.

by Axeman



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Templar - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/pseuds/Axeman
Summary: Reader is an ex-Templar in love with Connor, the leader of the Assassins. Misunderstanding and being hunted ensues. Will you be re-united with your love?





	Pacify Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/gifts).



> [I Found by Amber Run](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA) is the song to go with this story.
> 
> I HAVE LINKED GIFS TO PARTS OF THE STORY. Click on the highlighted words and enjoy a gif to match the scene :]
> 
> Smut smut smut. I hope I wrote something decent.

The forest was peaceful as the deer grazed lazily, amber rays of light filtering between its antlers as dusk continued to fall. Suddenly, it lifted its head and sniffed the air. Not audible to the human ear, something had caught the deer’s attention. Quickly it raced away leaving only the rustling of the wind through the trees and faint sound of water trickling to be heard. Soon the disturbance that startled the deer could be heard. The thudding sound of running feet.

Barely a few moments passed before a young woman came barrelling through the trees with heavy breath. She looked a sight, with her hair coming free of its ties, clothing dishevelled and a look of panic on her face. She had been trying to return to the Homestead to warn Connor of the Templar plot she had learned of but had been spotted by some of the Assassin apprentices in the forest. The last that Connor and the assassins knew was that she had betrayed them after being revealed to be a Templar. She couldn’t waste any time attempting to talk to anyone else. It was too risky that they would not believe her or even allow her to explain.

As the afternoon turned to dusk, she had moved swiftly through the rugged terrain. A rustle of fabric had alerted her before a thud sounded close behind her. Knowing that she had been seen, she sprinted, dodging and weaving through the trees to try and lose her tracker. As she leapt and dodged the fallen tree trunks and slid down slopes covered in pine needles, she heard her chaser closing in and cursed as her shirt caught on a branch and ripped. Cursing at her luck, she changed direction in the hopes of gaining some distance between herself and them but before she realised what had happened, she felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as she was tackled to the ground. Soon her arms were bound behind her back and she found herself being marched through the forest by two assassins who she recognised as Nathaniel and Parthenia.

“I have no quarrel with you, I just need to talk to Connor,” she plead as she was brought into view of a small abandoned smoking hut and shoved through the door to fall on the floor.

“Connor doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“You’re lying. I know you’ve never really liked me but- “

“Damn right I never liked you but I could never figure out why. And now I know. Lying Templar scum!” Nathaniel spat the last words at her with venom in his eyes. “You thought you and your scum friend could kill a Master Assassin.” He scoffed at the thought. “Well, we took care of him. Just as we will take care of you.”

Her breath caught in her throat at the thought that Connor would be safe from the Templar attack she had come to warn him of. Nathaniel planned on killing her too but right now she didn’t care because Connor would be safe.

They left her in the hut tied up on the cold floor over night with Nathaniel tormenting her with the promise of death in the morning as his farewell. She dozed fitfully and in the morning woke early with the sounds of the forest. She waited for Nathaniel and Parthenia’s return for most of the day, her nerves on edge at every sound that appeared out of the ordinary and it wasn’t until almost evening that she was jolted awake by the hut door being kicked open. The look of terror on her face turned to relief when she saw the bear of a man standing in the doorway.

Connor.

“Why was I not informed?” He demanded in a low voice. Nathaniel and Parthenia appeared in the doorway behind him, Parthenia almost cowering at the waves of anger that were emanating from Connor.

“Why did you not tell me?” He demanded again, his eyes turning to focus on the assassins.

“You were in New York. You were busy!” Parthenia practically squeaked as Connor glared at her.

Nathaniel straightened his shoulders and spoke defiantly. “Because it wasn’t important for you to deal with. She isn’t important. So we can handle her.”

At his last words, Connor drew himself up to his full height.

“GET OUT!” He roared, eyes flashing as he stepped towards them. His sudden explosion made Nathaniel and Parthenia flinch at such a rare outburst from him.

Silently, with her eyes never leaving Connor’s heaving form, Parthenia walked backwards a few steps towards the door with a look of regret on her face for challenging Connor so strongly, before she turned completely and hurried out into the dark. Nathaniel regained his stony composure before exiting the hut as well. Pausing on the threshold of the doorway, he turned to look back at Connor with a look of disgust before stalking out into the cold night air.

Connor said nothing as he watched them leave but knew that he would need to talk to them about their behaviour. Perhaps he had given them too much liberty and they felt they could defy him. He would never demand a person’s respect or obedience but knew that without discipline to the Brotherhood and his instructions as their leader, problems would arise. He sighed and hearing faint movement behind him, quickly turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

“Why did you return?”

“I came to warn you.” She answered as she pushed herself into a better sitting position. Connor’s eyes followed her movements but he made no move to help her, seemingly unaware of what she was doing as if his eyes only instinctively followed her moves.

“Warn me about what?”

“That the Templars are trying to kill you.”

“The Templars? This is not something that is news to me.” Although she was used to his direct way of speaking, his curt reply stung.

“I know,” she replied softly.

She was silent waiting for his response but it never came. The silence made her nervous and before she could stop herself she was telling him everything. She told him of her secret departure from the Templar Order and how she found refuge at the Homestead and in his arms. How she had never told him of her past for fear of being cast out and rejected. She told him of how she was recognised in town when running errands and taken back to the Templars. How she had tried to escape without success until recently. And how she had raced to find him in the hopes of beating the Templar who had left that morning on the mission to kill the leader of the Assassin Brotherhood.

As she talked her eyes never left Connor’s emotionless face. She paused to see if he would say something. Anything.

“I came to warn you.” She repeated quietly, almost pleading.

She opened her mouth to speak again but fell silent as if she thought it would be useless to continue. She sighed and closed her eyes as her head fell backwards against the wall in resignation.

He slowly opened his eyes to look down at her weakened body sitting on the ground propped against the wall and his heart instantly melted. He never doubted her love or loyalty to him. How could he? He had only allowed the cautions to sit in his mind because of past experiences. How many times had his trusting nature been taken advantage of? And he had seen the heavy price that came from that. He had had to make sure. He was responsible for too many people. But seeing her there exhausted but still trying to hold on, had him falling to his knees to gather her up in his arms. As he lifted her as he stood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he held her tightly to him.

“I called your name but you weren’t around.” She whispered into his neck.

“I am so sorry. I am so so sorry.” He whispered, voice hoarse with emotion as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her body shuddered with a silent sob as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and tightened her arms around him. He stepped carefully through the debris on the floor and out into the crisp night air. It was a short while walking through the forest before they came to a familiar path leading to the Homestead but she hugged his neck tight while in his arms, feeling safe at last. Taking the few porch steps two at a time, he kicked the front door closed behind them and started to ascend the staircase to his bedroom.

“Connor.” She murmured as her fingers came up from his neck to caress his face. He untangled his arms from beneath her body as he laid her down on his bed, kissed her forehead again and moved to leave, but was stopped by her outstretched arms held out in the air towards him.

“Connor,” She repeated softly. “My love, stay with me.”

Looking down at her lying there on his bed, he was frozen as his eyes travelled over her figure. Her hair tangled and spread around her, skin tinged with pink from the cold night air and her partially exposed breasts rising and falling with every breath, he realised how much he ached to be with her. She continued to reach out for him with half-closed eyes and a small smile on her lips as he fought with the thought that she should rest. That thought was soon overthrown as he leant down to wrap his arms around her as he joined her on the bed, leaning over her to place small kisses all over her face and finally on her mouth. After lavishing her face and neck with soft kisses Connor suddenly stopped and pulled away. She looked at him curiously as he knelt on the bed and pulled her until she stood on the bed in front of him. She looked down at him curiously with a small smile. He kissed her stomach and her navel as he unbuttoned her pants. As he peeled the material down slowly exposing her hips, his lips followed, planting kisses across her abdomen and hip bones. She continued to watch him affectionately as she ran her fingers through his hair.

With his lips still pressed to her hip Connor angled his head to look up at her with dark, sincere eyes.

“I need you right now.” He whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. With large hands on her hips he slowly pulled her down until she was kneeling with him. Her pupils were dilated and her breath came in soft pants in anticipation of what was to come. Leaning in for a chaste kiss, she was greeted with Connor’s needy mouth distracting her as he urged her backwards to lie on her back.

She opened her mouth to allow him to kiss her deeper and she sighed into the kiss, as her fingers tangled in his hair. She spread her legs allowing him to lie between them and he moved his roving lips downwards to kiss the pulse on her neck, just below her jaw. He held her face in his large hands as he started to suck at her pulse point. She relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes, enjoying his ministrations, her arms falling above her head allowing him better access to her body. Her knees squeezed either side of his hips as his right hand wandered down over her clothed breasts and side to squeeze her hip. Reluctantly he removed himself from her touch and knelt above her removing his weapons, coat and upper clothes swiftly.

Looking up at him undressing, a wave of arousal swept over her body and her lower regions ached. She pushed herself further up the bed until she was leaning against the pillows and the headboard and watched him while tracing her fingertips along the ripped edge of her shirt. After he was finished with his task, he watched her hungrily for a few moments as she slowly smiled, taunting him by exposing more of her breast to him with every touch of her hand. She broke eye contact with him to look down at her chest as she slowly pulled on the broken material tearing it further to allow her better access to her nipples. An exaggerated sigh left her lips as her fingertips traced around her nipples making tiny bumps rise. She continued to tease him as his breathing became heavier with desire for her. His arousal was making his cock strain against his pants and he slowly crawled up the bed towards her. Her now straining and hardened nipples were begging for his attention and he wasted no time in giving it. As he ripped the rest of her shirt open she gave a small gasp of surprise as she was pulled down the bed to lie under him. Her gasp quickly turned to a moan as his hot mouth enveloped her left nipple. [He suckled at her peaking bud](https://66.media.tumblr.com/612d6318d36c3bfec2ea38e0c4260fce/tumblr_o22jdxirmZ1v6ndfdo1_500.gif) as she moved beneath him, rubbing herself against him. His right hand moved to her neglected nipple and his thumb rubbed over it in circles before he switched to mouthing at it. He sucked harder and harder using his lips to stretch her nipple before releasing it with a small pop, gaining a shuddering sigh from the beauty who lay beneath his large form.

Leaving the addictive taste of her lips he pushed himself up from between her legs. Licking his lips and pausing to gain his breath, Connor quickly rid himself of his pants and knelt between her legs gripping his aching erection and slowly stroking it as the head of it started to glisten. Leaning down, he drew the fingers of his free hand through her slick folds and saw her muscles clench at the contact. Keeping eye contact, he gripped her legs behind the knees and pulled her closer until her bent legs were over his thighs and her ass was flush with his balls. He tried to suppress a groan as his cock made contact with her pussy lips and gave her hips an affectionate squeeze. He looked down at her laid out in front of him and saw her arousal reflected in her eyes. Maintaining eye contact he slowly pushed his cock into her enveloping heat and watched her mouth fall open as her head fell back.

Sliding in and out slowly he savoured the feel of her and planned to commit it all to memory. He never wanted her out of his sight again. His hips slowly sped up and kept a steady pace allowing him the [most amazing sight he had ever seen.](https://67.media.tumblr.com/b63f42003d521791cbd77beff657cda9/tumblr_n8a1c3fKbU1remj43o1_500.gif) Eyes closed and head tilted back, she gripped the tops of his thighs as her breasts bounced violently with every thrust he gave, giving him her soft gasps and whispers of his name. Sweat had started to form between her breasts and he leant down to lick up between her breasts to the base of her neck. Giving a low growl he exhaled through his nose to try and keep his composure as her nails dug into the flesh of his thighs and he felt her inner walls tightening and quivering. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. Not just show her but pleasure her. He would have her cumming before he did.

“Connor! Stop! Please! Wait!”

A look of surprise crossed Connor’s face at her soft cries and he stopped abruptly and withdrew from within her thinking he had hurt her somehow. Leaning over her his eyes roamed over her quivering body with concern. She lay with a hand on her stomach trying to calm her breathing and looked up at him with a weak smile.

“Nothing is wrong my love. I just want to cum with you over me.” A small smile of relief lit his face and he let out a small chuckle. “I love to feel you close.” She whispered as he turned her body over.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she slowly humped the bed as Connor moved to straddle the back of her thighs. He groaned as her humping brought her ass into contact with his sensitive cock and he enjoyed slipping his cock between her ass cheeks for a few minutes, watching it move along the cleft between her beautiful cheeks. She turned to look over her shoulder as she moaned watching the effect it had on him as he gripped her hip harder. Finally unable to take it any longer, he pushed into her soaked pussy and felt it instantly tighten, still sensitive from almost reaching orgasm. [Slowly pumping into her,](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bd7952eae4b505a0f63faffe04b799df/tumblr_nikwg3Oy551tezjkso1_500.gif) he let the head of his cock slide almost out of her pussy before slowly pushing back in. When his cock was most of the way in, he suddenly jerked his hips, filling her completely. He repeated this over and over, enjoying the gasps he gained from her pretty mouth. Leaning over her, he rested his weight on his left hand next to her and using his right hand gently gripped her throat. This arched her back and as he sped up with the sharp thrusts of his hips she let out a whine as the head of his cock now penetrated her deeper, hitting the opening of her uterus. Her hands scrabbled at the sheets and Connor growled turned on by the feel of her now soaked cunt swallowing his large cock. He loved how his hand cradled her head and noticed how fragile and small her throat seemed in his large grip. Carefully he tipped her head back until their lips met and kissed her hard. So small. So fragile. She was his. And he would never let any harm come to her again.

His thoughts were broken by the cries of his name that grew louder as she neared orgasm and he groaned as her body seized up as her orgasm hit her. There was a sharp intake of breath, a moment’s silence and then her voice broke out in a wail as her hips jerked, pleasure rippling through her body. It took all of Connor’s self control not to cum but he managed it, thrusting deeply through her orgasm to draw it out as much as he could. Hearing her starting to shriek at being overstimulated, he slowly eased out of her sensitive pussy and lowered her head. He sat back to admire his work. She lay with her head on the bed breathing heavily with her eyes closed, slowly releasing her grip on the bedsheets and he watched as a faint twitch from post-orgasmic bliss made her ass wobble and her toes twitch.

Carefully Connor lay beside her and turned her on to her side, her back pressed to his broad chest. He slipped his arm under her neck to cradle her head in the crook of his arm and distracted her with soft kisses while he lifted her leg to sit over the top of his thigh. Having her spread open like this allowed him to rub the head of his cock, now leaking generously, across her opening and clit with small movements of his hips. Trying to control his ragged breathing, he knew she was ready for him again when she started to moan with arousal. [Taking the opportunity,](https://67.media.tumblr.com/50b974d6355f10de4e468599aa86fb2d/tumblr_o251df0ApR1rkdhugo1_500.gif) he placed his tip at her entrance and slowly pushed in, feeling the head stretch her hole and slowly pop in. Once the head was past, he pushed in inch by inch, drawing back occasionally, only to push in a little further, eliciting sounds of delight from her. Taking his free hand, he took hold of her face and turned it to him, claiming her lips with his own. His kisses grew more heated as his thrusts became rougher and his tongue invaded her mouth, wanting to claim all she had to give.

His kisses seemed to never cease as he kissed her wherever he could find. Her lips, her cheeks, her fluttering eyelids and as she gasped at a particularly deep thrust, his lips lowered to her exposed neck. Licking a long stripe up her neck, he ended it with a soft bite to claim back what he had lost. Having her here again so close to him made him feel overwhelmed with the desire to show her how strongly he felt.

“Connor… Connor… CONNOR!” Her breathy gasps of his name escalated into screams as he pistoned into her feeling his orgasm approaching. Feeling her start to tighten around him again, he knew he wouldn’t last and started to withdraw with the intention of expelling his seed on her body.

“No!” She moaned, grabbing his cock between her spread legs. “Inside,” she gasped as she tried pushing his swollen cock back inside her. “I need you to cum inside me.”

Connor’s breath caught in his throat at her words. He had never cum inside her before. Knowing children to be a serious responsibility they had not wanted to risk it unless planned. But with her wrapped in his arms right now and after what they had been through, Connor felt the caution disappear. His moans became more and more vocal as he slammed home inside her again, spurred on by her whines and the grip she had on his arm stretched across her chest.

Soon he felt his balls tighten and thick streams of cum shoot out of his engorged cock into the tight heat of her pussy. She wailed and his groan broke in his throat as he continued to thrust deep into her as her second orgasm washed over her. His cum continued to shoot into her as her walls gripped his dick in a vice-like grip, milking him. She soon started to squirm in his strong grip as she became oversensitive, her high still not coming down because of his stimulation but Connor was lost in it all, pumping into her until a new orgasm hit her, rolling in on the back of the previous. Her whines turned to whimpers and she tried to push herself off Connor’s cock, and away from the overwhelming sensation but Connor’s grip was too strong. Finally, her body went limp and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Connor finished his movements, stilling inside of her.

His nose pressed to the back of her neck, he nuzzled the damp hair at the base of her hairline and carefully released his grip on her. She stirred and whimpered as he carefully pulled his slowly softening cock from her pussy, covered in a mixture of his seed and her cream.

“My beautiful woman.” He spoke softly, stroking her hair as he gazed at her lying in the crook of his arm.

“My beautiful man.” She replied with a sleepy smile and turned in to his chest to rest her hand over his beating heart.


End file.
